


laid up, got me thinkin'

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breeding Kink, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Steve Rogers, daddy Steve Rogers, talk of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: “What are you doin’, Buck?”It isn’t necessary for Steve to pitch his voice low, to make it all-knowing and rich, but thank god he does. Bucky struggles for a proper breath as he tries to keep his cool, to keep his sexual frustration under wraps.“W-what? I’m ...I’m watching—”“You think I don’t know when my boy is doin’ something naughty?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520792
Comments: 60
Kudos: 554





	laid up, got me thinkin'

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to write to flex the writing muscles. Enjoy.

_“Hello?”_

Bucky doesn’t mean to deepen his exhale as it drops between his lips and into his phone, but it most definitely sounds exactly like what it is. 

“H-hey, hi,” Bucky tries uselessly with a wince. A pitiful attempt at sounding relaxed if he’s ever heard one. He can _hear_ Steve smile into his phone, can then imagine the look that is reserved for only Bucky wash across his face in a gentle sweep of a movement. Bucky wants to see that look, wants to bask in it moreso in person. 

_“Hi, sugar. You okay?”_

_Fuck,_ Steve’s voice, the way he’s quick to ensure Bucky is safe. Four words and Bucky’s dick jumps against his belly where it rests. The arm Bucky has above his head flexes to stop his desire to bring his hand back down to his erection, fingers digging into the headboard. Bucky nods his head frantically, worthlessly, as if Steve can see his physical answer through the phone. 

“Mhmm, yeah I’m… I’m good. You? Are… are _you_ okay?” 

_Excellent, Barnes._

There’s a pause before Steve responds cautiously, “Yeah, m’good, Buck. What are you doin’?”

 _Oh_ , Bucky wanted to be smoother, wanted to ease into this like a well-seasoned professional. He didn’t want to tell his Daddy he’s touching himself and wants to hear Daddy’s voice while he comes all over himself in their shared bed. This was such an idiotic idea. What is he supposed to say? Steve comes home in maybe an hour; he could wait it out. So juvenile. Bucky can almost feel the glare of his dick. He brings his hand from the headboard and down into his hair, runs his fingers from front to back. 

He can hear the hustle and bustle of the restaurant in his ear that reminds him that Steve is out and about and with other people in the city. It reminds him yet again of how silly his decision to call Steve was. 

“I’m uh… I’m watchin’ TV, some...some reruns of—” 

_“Bucky.”_

Bucky is so wound up biting his shaky bottom lip doesn’t even stop a whimper from escaping. He digs his heels into the down comforter beneath him. The softness of it is almost heinous. 

_“What are you doin’, Buck?”_

It isn’t necessary for Steve to pitch his voice low, to make it all-knowing and rich, but thank _god_ he does. Bucky struggles for a proper breath as he tries to keep his cool, to keep his sexual frustration under wraps.

“W-what? I’m ...I’m watching—” 

_“You think I don’t know when my boy is doin’ something naughty?”_

Stupid. Bucky is so stupid. He gets horny and he gets _dumb_ and he can’t—

_“Buck…”_

His name dropping from Steve’s mouth and into his ear makes his exhale thicken up as he lets it out. 

“Steve, I… I’m not…” he starts but comes up short, doesn’t have anything to say to stand up for himself, to prove Steve wrong. His balls ache. He wants Daddy to get him there, wants Daddy to tell him how to touch himself. He just wants Daddy’s voice in his ear. Steve doesn’t respond right away, lets the silence grow until it is utterly unbearable, until Bucky whimpers and caves like the easy weak dick-brained man he is.

“Daddy…” 

He hates that he gives in after less than two minutes into their phone call, despises himself for crumbling from a handful of words. It’s worth it though, _oh_ is it worth it when Steve purrs into his phone, into Bucky’s ear. So nice, so warm, just the noise he needs to hear to make him fall and tumble into the final resolution that his decision to call his Daddy while he touched himself was a good one. 

_“Oh Buck, baby you hurtin’? You need your Daddy? Couldn’t wait until I got home, could ya?”_

Bucky is a weak weak man. 

“Fuck, I can… _god_ Steve I’m sorry. You’re busy and I can wait, you don’t have to—” 

_“Uh-uh, nothin’ more important than you. Talk to me, baby come on. You called me for a reason, yeah?”_

God, he did, he really did. He pushes his neediness to the side, looks down the line of his own body. His erection hasn’t flagged at all but he isn’t too surprised when he’s been edging himself for damn near an hour now. He doesn’t even know what to say, where to start, just whimpers, “M’so hard, Daddy,” to which Steve chuckles in response to. So mean, so Daddy, _so fucking perfect_. 

_“Buck, sweetheart what’re you waitin’ on then, huh? Know you can make yourself come, know you look so pretty doin’ it.”_

Bucky huffs, watches his own dick jump at the minute compliment given to him as he tugs on his own hair. So easy. 

“Mhmm, yeah I know, but… but I want you. Want you to talk to me, want… just want _you_ ,” Bucky so eloquently explains, _whines,_ as he flexes his thighs, throws a bit of a fit in frustration. Steve coos, a noise that rolls down Bucky’s spine like warm sugar, right to his toes. 

_“Sweeter’n sugar, Buck. I’ll help you, of course I’ll help you, honey,”_ Steve agrees, the noise of movement implying Steve is separating himself from curious ears, onlookers. Bucky almost sobs in relief. 

_“Where are you? In bed?”_

“Mhmm, yeah in bed, _god,”_ Bucky responds in a rush of a noise. He concedes to the fact that he’s going to sound incredibly pitiful for the duration of this phone call. 

_“S’good, that’s good, baby. You sound awfully wound up. How long you been at it?”_

Bucky almost doesn’t want to say, squeezes his eyes shut a bit when he bites out, “Like… like an hour.” Steve is quick to respond. 

_“Buck, honey oh what’re you doin’ to yourself? You’ve been teasin’ yourself for the past hour?”_

“Yeah, yeah I…” Bucky chokes, “I thought I could… could last until you got home, be a little surprise but—” 

_“You got a little restless, didn’t you?”_

Bucky nods his head, makes a sad silly noise to confirm Steve’s assumption. 

_“You should’a known, Buck—you’re an impatient little thing.”_

Bucky knows for a fact Steve is smirking, can see the way the movement in the dimples of his cheek when Bucky closes his eyes. 

“I know, I know, I don’t know what I… what I was thinking.”

 _“You were thinkin’ with that pretty prick’a yours_ ,” Steve chuckles and _oh_ there it is again, that tiny bit of humiliation and mean Daddy teasing. Yes, that’s what he wants, what he needs. He lets his thighs fall apart a bit more, widens the gap between them. Bucky has always enjoyed how slutty spreading his legs makes him feel, how it makes his tummy twist pleasantly. 

_“You on the bed? Tell me, tell me what you’re doin’,”_ Steve inquires patiently. Bucky swallows thickly. 

“Mhmm, I’m on the bed, the middle of it.” 

_“You got any clothes on?”_ Steve asks and Bucky can’t help but run his hand down his naked chest, his torso, to the tip-top of his thighs. 

“No… no I’m naked,” Bucky murmurs and his head lolls on his pillow a bit when Daddy rumbles. Bucky grins.

 _“Y’know that’s how I like you,”_ he comments almost off-handedly. _“How hard are you? Tell me.”_

Bucky whines, tucks his chin and looks down between his legs. His fingers tickle a path across his lower belly. He wants to reach down and take himself in hand so badly. 

“Fuck, m’so hard, Daddy it hurts. I’m all achy, I… m’all… all wet,” Bucky mumbles, _pouts_ , into his phone and Steve lets out a groan so hefty that makes the back of Bucky’s neck tingle. 

_“Fuck, sugar I bet you are, bet you look so pretty. Wish I could see it. You touchin’ yourself now?”_

Bucky makes a noise that sounds a lot like _hmph_ to show his displeasure in the fact that he does not have a hand wrapped around his erection. Hearing Steve’s voice now makes him think that, once he does get his hand on himself, he’s not going to last long at all. 

_“You waitin’ on Daddy to tell you what to do, Buck?”_ Steve questions and Bucky gives back a weak, “Uh-huh,” as he contemplates sitting on his own hand in order to be good. Steve _purrs_ into his ear. 

_“Such a good fuckin’ boy, honey, waitin’ on Daddy like the best boy,”_ Steve murmurs and Bucky’s eyes almost roll back at the praise, so simple. _“Why don’t you play with your nipples for a second while you tell me what you were thinkin’ about for the past hour.”_

“Oh god…” 

He should have known Steve wasn’t going to simply let Bucky get a hand on his dick and shoot off in a few minutes’ time. He should have known his Daddy was going to tease and taunt; Bucky's brain isn’t fully online. He whimpers as he slides his fingers up his torso, shakes a bit when he passes his belly button. His dick _throbs_ when the tip of his middle finger swirls around the sensitive nub of his nipple and _oh_ he makes a miserable noise as he soaks up such a feeling. 

_“Yeah, there you go, Buck. Make sure you pinch at it just like your Daddy would, come on,”_ Steve guides and the words are barely hitting Bucky’s ears before Bucky is pressing two fingers, closing them tightly around his nipple. It sends a shock down Bucky’s back like it always does, pleasurable lighting. Daddy’s hands are better, always so, but this will have to do; Bucky can’t be greedy. 

_“Pinch ‘em good, sugar. Swirl ‘em around. You lick your fingers?”_

_“Ngh,_ uh-uh no.” 

_“Do it, get ‘em wet. Play with yourself correctly, don’t skimp.”_

Bucky moans, a guttural noise, brings his fingers quickly up to his mouth, gets them wet. He surprisingly doesn’t get carried away as his digits slip between his lips. When he touches his nipple again, swirls with a pinch tacked on at the end of each movement, he feels himself leak between his legs. 

_“Atta boy, Buck. Keep playin’ with yourself as you talk, don’t forget. Tell me what you were thinkin’ about…”_

Bucky arches into his hand, phone slipping against his cheek. He feels his forehead begin to bead with sweat again. 

“I… I was thinkin’ about you—” Daddy rumbles when hearing this, “—about sucking on your cock, Daddy.” Bucky’s voice is whiny, feminine, even moreso when he makes a noise that joins Steve’s own happy one. Bucky’s dick jumps against his tummy when he hears Steve’s noise and feels his fingers dance over his chest to his other nipple. He brings his hand up to his mouth again to wet his fingers, moans when they press against his tongue. 

_“Goddamn. Yeah? You love suckin’ Daddy’s cock don’t you, honey? Just go dumb for it, yeah?”_ Steve taunts perfectly, and Bucky hisses as he tugs at the bud of his nipple rather harshly. He licks his lips before answering, swallows audibly. 

“Fuckin’ love it, Daddy,” Bucky says, his own voice going a bit rumbly, wishing his voice were gravelly as a result of his throat being fucked raw instead. Bucky grins when Steve chuckles knowingly, finger circling his nipple, making him moan gently as well. 

_“Y’know Daddy loves that fuckin’ mouth, baby. So good for me, so sweet, tight and hot just like that pussy—”_

“Fuck, _oh…_ ”

_“Mhmm, what were you thinkin’ about? Your mouth all full? The stretch? Bein’ good?”_

Yes, yes to all of that but—

“Being used, you fucking my mouth,” he clarifies quickly. Bucky skirts his fingers back to his other nipple, arches his chest into his own touch yet again. It feels nice to have any pressure against his bottom, ass pressing into the bed as he stretches the line of his body out some. 

_“Oh, Buck…”_

“On my knees, was… you were using my mouth. Slow… holding onto my… my face, touching my lips, holding onto my neck…”

He can’t even finish his jumbled thoughts, gets more than carried away with his words, thinks a bit too hard about the slip of Daddy’s cock along his tongue, in and out of his mouth, the stretch of his lips to accommodate for Steve’s size. He feels his sweet inhale and exhale make his insides go mushy, his brain slip into another headspace a tiny bit. 

_“Fuck, baby you’re in a mood, aren’t you?”_

He is, is in a slutty mood, one where he can’t think of anything else but Daddy, so silly. He wants Daddy here. 

_“Can picture exactly what you look like when you let me use your mouth, get all soft for me, sugar. You fight it at first too, Daddy bein’ a little too big for your mouth. But goddamn when you let him use you, take over… when you get so far gone you just watch me use you, look up at me with your mouth open like a good boy? A fuckin’ dream…”_

Bucky moans. It’s loud and long and indulgent because he knows exactly what Steve is talking about, knows what that feels like in his mind. He gets so swept away feeling the rhythmic and wet _in and out_ of Daddy’s cock, the way it feels to have Daddy hold his mouth where he wants it, where he can best use it. He knows that familiar feeling of overall _sweet_ , of drowning in Steve’s praise and his touches, of having his head tilted back so Steve can press in tight and deep. Bucky wants to gag on Daddy’s cock, choke. He tells Steve just that. 

_“Babylove, I’ll let you do just that right when I get home. You want that? Should I have you wait for me at the door, already on your knees like a sweet boy?”_

“Shit…”

Bucky turns his head into his pillow, rolls his hips uselessly. 

_“I asked you a question, Bucky,”_ Steve is quick to direct and _oh_ , yes that.

“Yeah, uh-huh want that, wanna be good,” Bucky whines, slips two fingers into his mouth with practiced familiarity. He might suckle a bit too loudly but Steve doesn’t seem to mind, if he can detect the slight slurp at all. 

_“Always good, always good for your Daddy, Buck,”_ Bucky grins, feels his cheeks get a little warm. _“M’sure that’s not all you thought about. You think about Daddy fuckin’ you?”_

Shit. 

“ _God,_ I did, yeah of course I did I—”

_“You think about me takin’ you apart slowly? Unrushed, open you up real nice, get you good and ready before I make you come? Maybe I’ll—”_

It’s not that Steve is wrong in assuming Bucky wants to be fucked in such a way, it’s just not what Bucky is in the mood for. Bucky wants something entirely different. 

“No, want… want it rough.” His dick throbs as he bites his desires out. His fingers tremble when he digs his blunt fingernail into a nipple, wet from time spent in his mouth. He chokes, struggles for air as quietly as he can manage. 

_“Fuck,”_ is all Steve can say at first. Bucky hopes he’s hard in his dress pants, filling up his briefs beautifully, unable to do anything about it while out to dinner and drinks. Bucky takes the silence as an opportunity. 

“Want you to be mean. Make me take it, Daddy _please,_ oh god I wan’it to hurt, wanna—”

 _“Fuckin’ hell, sugar. Yeah, yeah okay you wanna get_ **_fucked._ ** _That what you were thinkin’ about? Daddy makin’ you cry, usin’ you for your warm hole?”_

Bucky is moaning three words into Steve’s inquiries, barely stopping himself from rolling over to his front to hump the bed for any kind of relief. He hears himself slur as he keens, “Yeah, that’s what I want, that. Daddy, more…” 

_“Put your hand on your dick. Grip tight, right at the base. Feel first. You wet?”_

Bucky shouts. His phone presses too tightly into his cheek, is sure Steve can hear his heavy breaths. His fingers tickle the tip of his cock, digits coming up wet, glistening. 

“Mhmm, wet...yeah.” 

_“Put it in your mouth, taste yourself,”_ and it’s Steve’s turn to bite his words out. Bucky sobs, listens without hesitation, not when Daddy sounds so focused, so _about_ Bucky. The taste isn’t unpleasant, familiar, and he makes sure to suckle loudly, to moan around his fingers. Steve curses. 

_“Fuck yeah, there you go. Get a hand on yourself, come on. I don’t have all night.”_

Bucky gasps but then groans when he encircles his fingers around his dick. He’s so sensitive, so hot in his hand. He’s not going to last. 

_“Yeah, Buck uh-huh. You go slow now, go slow until I tell you. Up and down, get it all. You goin’ slow?”_

“Y-yeah… slow, Daddy I want—” 

And god bless him, Steve is quick to the punch with a tight, _“Don’t care what you want, Buck. Hush.”_ His Daddy is sweet, is loving and makes Bucky feel like a goddamn treasure every day, but sometimes he’s selfish and mean and it’s so good it makes Bucky want to cry. His grip on himself is tight, just as Daddy said, but that makes it hard for Bucky to not reach his climax immediately. He’s wet, so wet it makes his fist glide with ease over himself. It makes him whine. 

_“Should’a just told me you wanted me treatin’ you like a slut, Bucky—would’a saved us a lot of time. You love bein’ a slut for Daddy—”_ he doesn’t even inquire with Bucky, knows it for a fact. Bucky’s toes curl. _“You wan’me to throw you around, be mean, fuck you good, you know I can do that, sugar.”_ He does know that, knows it for a goddamn fact, _wants it now._

“Yeah, yeah want that, _mhmm_ ,” Bucky whimpers and the noise Steve makes sounds almost predatory, sends a thrill and a bit of curiosity down Bucky’s back. 

_“God, I love it when you want it like this, when that greedy hole and that dick take over your brain and all you want is my cock. I’d give you two fingers, get you good and stretched on just those two—”_

Two isn’t enough, isn’t nearly enough, but it’s sublime. Bucky wants to _feel_ Daddy after this, wants to be reminded of his Daddy with every step he takes and every wiggle in his seat. 

_“—know you love a good stretch, know you love it when I gotta sweet talk that pussy into openin’ up for Daddy. You want that? Huh?”_

Bucky nods his head again, arches his neck. If he looks down at himself he is surely going to come, going to disobey Daddy’s unspoken command. His grip on himself is tighter than normal, wants that bite of pain, wants to ensure he doesn’t come. 

“Yeah, yes _god,_ Daddy, on my belly? Fuck me on… on my front?” 

_“Goddamn,”_ Steve chuckles. _“Yeah, put you on all fours, make you arch that back’a yours, show me that pussy like a bitch in heat.”_

“ _Ngh,_ oh god…”

 _“Got a good arch too, know how to take a cock, a natural. D’have to hold you down while I slide in though, wouldn’t I? You’re a squrimer, Daddy can’t have that. I’d have to talk you there,”_ and then Steve’s voice is moving up from the basement of his body, a voice reserved only for fucking. 

_“‘Come on relax, baby. Let Daddy in, there you go, so hungry I know, I know. Daddy’s givin’ you just what you need, be nice to him, there we go… Pussy’s easy just like you, Buck—wouldn’t take much.”_

Bucky’s groan makes his chest quake. His balls ache, tighten up. The initial slide in is Bucky’s absolute favorite, when the two of them drop facades and characters and momentum and just _feel_. It makes his eyes roll and his toes curl and his breathing stop every time. Even now, Steve miles and miles away, Bucky goes a few seconds without a breath, fist still moving.

_“Speed it up, your hand. Can hear how needy you are. You twistin’ your wrist? You’re sensitive, Buck show it some love too.”_

“Fuck, Daddy _oh._ ” 

He does as instructed, speeds up his hand some, upper lip curling a bit when he begins to hear a wet noise follow his movement. Bucky loves having the tip of his dick played with, loves when Daddy suckles on it after he’s come, loves when Daddy uses a few fingers to play with it as he tells him to hold it, to fend his orgasm off. His noises are unable to cease now, are flowing like fresh water, whimpers and garbled nonsense, slurs. 

_“There you go, baby. Just needed a cock in you to shut you up, make you behave,”_ and Bucky knew it was coming but he isn’t prepared when Steve shifts into his own brand of dirty talk, where he talks to Bucky as if he’s fucking him in realtime. 

_“God, such a tight pussy, ain’t that right? Daddy barely fits, look at that. You feel that, Buck? Y’feel how tight you are?”_

“I… _oh, Daddy…_ s’too tight, s’too much.”

 _“Ohh, babylove it’s just right, just right. Gonna hold you down now, by the back of the neck just like you like,”_ and fuck Steve for knowing Bucky forwards and backwards, cover to cover; it is both a blessing and a curse. 

Bucky spreads his legs some more, almost wishes he were turned over and on his front, but when he closes his eyes he’s there. He can feel the heavy smack of Steve’s hips on the curve of his ass, can almost feel the way his body opens up for Steve again and again and again, can feel that hand on the back of his neck grip _tight._

 _“Love this pussy, baby. S’this Daddy’s pussy? Tell ‘im, come on, lemme hear it,”_ Steve presses and it’s almost the same voice as when he’s actually _inside_ of Bucky, that pointed gruffness and low rumble that Bucky almost has to strain to detect. 

“S’Daddy’s pussy, it’s your pussy, Daddy. Fuck this pussy so good,” and Bucky’s voice is whiny, is exaggerated and breathy, the voice that Steve loves to point out when Bucky gets when he’s cockdrunk and delirious. Steve moans, loud enough that Bucky can’t help but wonder if he’s around other people that may or may not have been able to pick up on what Steve is doing. Bucky gets a bit of a vicarious thrill, one that makes his dick impossibly harder, makes his arch into and away from the direct attention he gives his cockhead. 

_“That’s right, sugar, this is Daddy’s pussy. Gotta fuck it right, get in there good and deep. Gotta fuck my Buck just the way he likes. Y’love those deep thrusts, don’t you? Love it when Daddy holds onto your bitty waist just right, pulls you back into him, makes you feel like you’re bein’ used…”_

“Yeah, fuck _fuck_ love that, love it, Daddy. _More_ , m’close… m’close, Daddy!” Bucky doesn’t mean to squeal. 

_“Reach down, squeeze your balls, tug at ‘em,”_ Steve purrs and Bucky’s toes curl as he lets out a set of whimpers into his phone. _“Mhmm, back up. You go fast now, Buck. You wet? Can almost hear how fuckin’ wet you are. You messy? Yeah you are, go fast now. You know how you like it, about halfway. Give it a good twist.”_

Bucky sounds like he’s keeping his head just above water, sputtering and wiggling where he lies. He feels like he’s about to come apart at the seams, right down the sides, but he can’t, _he can’t_. He needs to wait until Daddy gets home. This will get him there, will get him where he needs to be, but he wants Daddy in-person, wants him home so he can feel him and— 

_“Oh you_ **_are_ ** _close, aren’t you? Fuck, can’t wait to get home to you. You’re gonna be so sweet for me already, a silly little thing. You know damn well I expect you on your knees when I get home, right there by my side’a the bed. No clothes, a little gone. Why don’t you open your mouth too, have it nice and wide and ready for Daddy, stick that tongue out.”_

Bucky is so close, legs tightening up, core going rigid. He licks his lips, fucks his fist over his cock more, always wanting more.

_“Gonna fill you right up just like you want, with my cock, with my come…”_

That’s gonna get him there, just fucking mentioning Daddy coming inside of him. It’s almost unbearable. 

“Daddy! I’m—” 

_“Knew it would, knew it would get you there. You gonna come thinkin’ about your Daddy stuffin’ that pussy full? Loadin’ it up? Breedin’ you up real good?”_

He is.

“God, fuck I’m—!”

It’s everything he wants. His pleasure coils tight and then _bursts,_ spreads from his middle, out, makes his body go boneless in a wave-like release. His hand slows, his breathing stops for a few erratic seconds, he can barely hear what Steve is purring into his ear. His chest turns sticky, _warm,_ splattered with his own come, some going as far as dipping between his collarbones, down his neck. 

“Daddy…! _God,_ I—”

_“That’s my boy, Buck. Get it all, now. Bet it feels so good, so nice to finally let yourself have that, sugar.”_

So good, it feels so good. It’s beyond pleasure, pleasure plus that added release of so much pent up energy. Bucky fists his dick, squeezes until it hurts. His noises are loud, uncontrollable, is never able to stop them when he’s all wrapped up in his orgasms. When he opens his eyes ( _when had he closed them?_ ) he is immediately sighing and leaning into that post-orgasm haze that filters into his brain and his limbs. He hums, keeps his sticky hand below his waistline. 

_“Mmm,_ Daddy…” 

_“Hi baby. You feelin’ good? You feel better?”_

Bucky smiles, a wide one, turns his cheek into his phone. 

“Yeah, mhmm feel good, felt so good,” Bucky confirms, wiggling his toes when Steve hums happily. 

_“That’s good, Buck. Thank you for sharing it with me, for calling me. I love you.”_

Bucky’s smile widens, turns bashful. 

“I love you too, Daddy.” 

_“M’gonna head out in a few minutes and Buck…?”_

Bucky barely has the power to keep his eyes half-open let alone respond to a question. He does anyway, for Daddy.

_“Daddy’s hungry now, honey. You be a good boy and get yourself cleaned up and get that sweet ass on the floor all pretty for me. Can you do that?”_

He can. He wants to, _needs to._

“Yes, Daddy,” he sighs dreamily to which Steve replies with a cute, _“So sweet, Buck. I’ll be home soon, okay? Love you.”_

“Love you too, bye.” 

_“Bye, sugar.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me over on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/howdoyousleep3.,).


End file.
